


POLYCHROMATIC

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Song Mino lives in a world of gray, black, and white. Kim Jinwoo lives in a world of bright colors. Feeling inadequate, Mino keeps his distance from the outside world and disassociates from other people and his feelings. When someone like Jinwoo comes along, his world is thrown off balance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SongKim with side TaeHoon. Seungyoon is here too!

 

Cause _even a fool_

is not **_naive_** enough

to dress

such a _lovely rose_.

 

Mino’s eyes were narrowed in concentration as he worked. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, at times sliding down and obscuring his view, tasting like saline tears on his dry lips. Mino would then wipe them away with the back of his hand, not minding the smudges of graphite the action left on his skin, intent only on capturing every single detail of the resplendent subject that silently lay before him.

Beams of sunshine were trying to fight their way in through the drawn curtains, casting the room in a soft hazy glow. For a while, only the sound of his drawing pencil scratching against paper can be heard.

 

Kim Jinwoo was lying on his bed. _Nude_.

 

Eyes staring off in a distance, someplace unreachable for an _outcast_ like Mino. He was pale and beautiful. Not too angular, his contours gentle and refined.   _A work of art all on his own._ Mino was inescapably aware, _too aware_ , taking in the sight before him with breathless admiration.

Mino’s hand started moving faster on its own, with each newly drawn line growing heavier and thicker than the last. Frantic, _frenzied_. Almost as if it’s mirroring the erratic beating of his heart.

 

_“Mino?”_

 

He stilled, dust motes swirling freely. Lifting his gaze from his sketchbook, he meets Jinwoo’s eyes.

 

The world stops.

 

A loaded silence settles between them. Mino can no longer contain the shivers that's been running up and down his spine since they started along with tiny jolts of static dancing on his skin. The breath in his throat catches, his hand terribly shaking as it hovered over the paper.

 

Mino’s heart _stops beating._

 

He _stops breathing_.

 

Jinwoo is staring at him as he slowly rose off the bed. Almost as if he’s seeing through him, looking down at his very soul. Mino loses the ability to speak, eyes trained on _him_ wordlessly.

 

Jinwoo is calm, _certain_ , beautiful.

And he was a mess, a horrible _awful_ mess.

 

Jinwoo’s hands cradle his face tenderly, thumbing away the tears that were steadily flowing out of his eyes - he is being made aware only now that he had been crying.

 _“Tell me what you want, Mino.”_ Jinwoo hums slowly, making his heart sputter back to life in his chest. _“I’ll give it to you. Whatever it is.”_

 _“I don’t - I don’t know...”_ There’s a crack in his voice. Mino starts thinking, eyes flickering to Jinwoo’s face, drifting down to his lips where they lingered.

Jinwoo’s hands slide down to his shoulders, barely touching his skin. Yet Mino, can feel the burn - can feel the gentle flame lapping his flesh. Mino’s drawing pencil slips out of his sweaty fingers, falling to the floor and rolling under the bed.

 

 

 

It started with a wayward cat. A lean wrinkly looking hairless cat that had ears way too big for its head. It was a hot and humid afternoon in the summer and Mino was sitting on his front porch steps sketching when he noticed it slink into his yard. Mino’s eyes lifted from his sketchbook, his gaze meeting those of the cat now sitting just a few feet away from him, defiantly staring back as it licked its paw.

Mino intended to shoo it away at first but before he could get to it, the hairless cat came closer and rubbed its head on his leg. He glanced at it disparagingly, shifting on his seat and lifting his leg up but the cat wasn’t so easily discouraged. Raising its paws, it stretched itself out and clung on to his pant leg.

Days turned into a week, and then two weeks, then three. The scorching summer heat had mellowed out and autumn was on its way. Mino still sits on his front porch steps sketching, but now he’s got two low white porcelain bowls by his side at the ready. For a while, only the light scratching sound of compressed charcoal against textured paper could be heard. Mino’s fingers are covered in soot, his clothes well-worn with dark smudges.

 

_“Meow.”_

 

Mino looks up, lips quirking into a wry grin as he moves his sketchbook aside to welcome the feline walking towards him. The cat gracefully jumps into his lap and curls up on his thighs. In some ways, this cat was perfect for him. First, it was hairless so he didn’t have to worry about his allergies acting up. Second, it’s a lap-cat. A perfect companion for when he’s sketching outside on lazy warm afternoons or indoors on cold wintry days and desolate rainy days. Third, it’s extremely affectionate and just naturally makes the corners of his mouth curl up - something he doesn’t do often, not having found much of anything to really smile about as of late.

As much as he’d like to make the cat his, unfortunately (or _maybe_ fortunately), it already belonged to someone else. He fingers the dark thin collar around its neck while eyeing the cool round metal disk hanging down from it, etched with an R on one side and a phone number on the other side.

  
 

Mino _loved_ colors. From striking ones that made bold statements, to muted hues that seemed to hold secrets. He loved the soothing blue that is the sky, the abundant shades of green in the trees and grass, the vivacity of red from a muffler his mother had knitted him for his 15th birthday. Shades of pink always made him feel a little shy for some reason while loud neons put a zing in his step. Cheery yellow always gave him a good vibe and at times, a lot of luck.

It started slowly, colors faded starting from the edges of his vision until one day he roused to a world of endless shades of gray. Brilliant hues ceased to exist, sharp lines were blurred and shapes became distorted. All Mino sees now is the ravenous dark of grey and the persevering whittling white against almost impregnable black.

Resentment rippled in his chest at the loss and Mino’s world crumbled around him like besieged city walls. For a while he felt like an animal devoid of plumage and furs, just like the hairless cat he’s got curled up on his lap, face buried into his clothed stomach. Mino falls silent, eyes soft, a smile tugging his lips.

 

_“Rey! Rey!”_

 

Mino lifted his gaze but remained quiet. He noticed the cat on his lap stir, ears perking up.

_“Just where did you go?”_

As if in response to the stranger’s query, the cat meowed loudly. It jumped off his lap and hurried forward. The next thing Mino knows is that there’s an abrupt jolt of vibrant red in his monochromatic world. His mouth clicks shut as he slowly rises from his spot on the porch, speechless.

 _“Rey! There you are!”_ Color seeped into his vision tinting the center of the stranger’s lips in a bright red hue, exquisitely spreading out the edges. _“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”_

The cat meowed happily at the stranger now standing in his yard, quickly jumping into his waiting arms. Mino silently watches them, his mouth going dry. The more he stared, the more overwhelmed he became. The stranger’s dark hair being lightly ruffled by the breeze were tinted in a reddish hue, making Mino have the rising urgency to run his fingers through those almost fiery looking locks.

_“Hi. I’m Jinwoo. Nice to meet you...um…”_

_“Mino.”_ He finally says after a few seconds, offering his hand. _“My name is Mino.”_

He was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Mino falls silent again, staring back at enchanting dark doe eyes with speckles of red in them, unblinking until his eyes began to sting.

 

* * *

 

His best friend, Seunghoon, visits him every Saturday morning of each week. Usually with his long-time boyfriend Taehyun in tow. Together, the pair would stock up Mino’s fridge and pantry with food along with other necessities, sometimes running little errands for him.

Seunghoon and he grew up together, having been neighbors since he was six. Seunghoon was Mino’s ‘blue’ at one point, with Seunghoon driving them to Busan in his mother’s minivan with no liberties, in the middle of the night - just so that Mino can see the ‘blue’ that is the sea before the color disappeared from him completely. It was the last sunrise in full color he saw and he could still recall how the water had shimmered and how the sun rose higher and higher until it was a ball of white in a light gray sky.

Now, Mino no longer recalls exactly what ‘blue’ is like. It lies somewhere in the back of his mind forgotten like outgrown toys, last year’s gifted fruitcake, and missing socks.

 _“We’re having a get-together next weekend.”_ Seunghoon informs him, his voice muffled by the low whirring sound the refrigerator makes whenever it’s opened.

Mino shifts from his place in the couch, not particularly interested _._ Seconds later, Taehyun joins him, dropping a fresh box of compressed charcoal sticks on his lap.

 _“Your sister, Dana, she’s coming.”_ Taehyun adds. _“Come and see her, she misses you.”_

 _“I’m not going.”_ Mino says simply, hoping that he takes the hint and lets the subject drop.

 _“You should.”_ He hears Taehyun say quietly. _“There’s so much more out there beyond the walls of this house.”_

Mino released a deep sigh. _“That’s easy for you to say.”_

 _“How so?”_ Taehyun inquires. _“Everyone’s got problems; you’re not the only one. Just how long are you going to be a prisoner in your own house?”_

Mino furrowed his brows at this and Taehyun was quick to scoot closer and place a delicate hand on his arm, _“I’m not trying to judge you, Mino.”_ he insisted, _“I’ve known you for a while, Seunghoon knows you. We haven’t given up on you so don’t give up on yourself either.”_

 

 

 _“I’m sorry. I think said too much.”_ Taehyun tells Seunghoon. Upstairs, Mino has locked himself in his room.

Although Mino did not verbally express it, Taehyun knew that he touched a nerve with the way he distanced himself from him right after the words left his mouth. Mino’s lips were drawn in a tight line, eyes fixed to the ground as he abruptly stood without a word and headed upstairs.

 _“You didn’t do anything wrong, babe.”_ Seunghoon says, leaving what he was doing in the kitchen and joining Taehyun on the couch. He takes him in his arms, nuzzling him gently as he kissed his temple. “ _It’s about time Mino stopped throwing himself pity parties.”_

 _“You think he’s alright up there?”_ Taehyun inquires, _“By himself.”_

 _“He’s stupid but he’s not that stupid.”_ Seunghoon lets him go for a bit, gaze drifting up the stairs, _“I’d beat the shit out of him myself if he ever gets any funny ideas.”_

Taehyun quirks an eyebrow at him. _“Need I remind you that you were the one who cried the most when we picked him up from the facility.”_

The two of them shared a knowing look for a few fleeting seconds before Seunghoon looked away and cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed.

Taehyun only smiled at this, _“You said it yourself, remember?”_ he reached out and took Seunghoon’s hand. _“To you, he is a very precious younger brother.”_

Seunghoon watches him silently, awed at the tenderness in Taehyun’s expression that softened him around the edges. _“If he’s someone that important to you, then he’s someone that important to me too.”_

Seunghoon manages a tight-lipped smile as he tugs Taehyun back into his chest where a deep calming warmth has bloomed.

  
 

Taehyun and Seunghoon were in the middle of preparing lunch when they first heard it. It was more of a low rumble, indistinct. Taehyun turned the faucet off and listened intently. The second time they heard the sound, it was much clearer and sounded much closer - a loop of high-pitched _meows_. Taehyun who was preparing a salad looked up at him, a strange glint in his eyes.

 _“Babe, no.”_ Seunghoon warns but Taehyun is already stripping off his apron and opening the backdoor. Seunghoon sighs as the door slams shut; he doubts his excited boyfriend even heard him. Not having much of a choice at this point, he turns off the stove and follows after him.

 _“Please tell me you’re not going to take him home.”_ Seunghoon crossed his arms as he studied the strange wrinkly looking feline now half-perching on his comely boyfriend’s shoulder.

They already have two dogs and two cats together; Seunghoon could barely get any action in the bedroom with their four furry _‘children’_ between them. He’s lucky if he can even reach for Taehyun’s ass without a tail thwacking his face or a paw on his chest.

On the upside, it did lead to some highly interesting situations that spurred Seunghoon to get a bit more adventurous and creative when it came to their lovemaking, with Taehyun's flexibility coming in handy one too many times.

 _“I won’t.”_ Taehyun assures him. _“Someone owns him. Look, he has a collar.”_ Feeling relieved, Seunghoon’s lips twitched into a small smile.

 _“What a weird looking cat...”_ Seunghoon said when he came closer, lightly petting its hairless head with too big ears.

 _“Don’t say that.”_ Taehyun chides, _“He can hear you.”_

 _“Kinda makes you wonder what kind of person his owner is.”_ Seunghoon chuckled. _“I feel like it’s a really massive dude. One of those wrestlers, you know…wearing really tiny shorts.”_

Seunghoon started laughing as he imagined it. Taehyun glared and turned away from him, not amused. _“Let’s go over there, kitty cat. Don’t listen to that idiot.”_

_“Ya! How can you call your handsome and amazing boyfriend an idiot?”_

  
 

It was already late afternoon when Mino finally came out of his room.

 _“About time!”_ Seunghoon exclaimed when he saw him coming down the stairs. He left his spot on the sofa where he was watching some TV and approached him.

 _“Mino-ya, remember that meatball sauce that I’ve been trying to perfect? I finally did it!”_ Seunghoon’s eyes shone as he said it, pulling Mino with him to the kitchen. _“You have to try it. It’s crazy good!”_

Mino silently watches him as he starts to heat up food for him. He headed to the dining table and pulled out a chair. _“Where’s Taehyun?”_ he asked, looking around before he sat down.

Seunghoon doesn’t answer; instead he opens the fridge in search of something.

 _“Seunghoon-hyung, I couldn’t help it.”_ Mino says, head hung low. _“I’m sorry.”_

 _“We know. Don’t sweat it.”_ Seunghoon sends a meaningful grin in his direction as he tossed some pasta in a pan. _“Taehyun understands.”_

 _“Where is he? Did he head back to your place on his own?”_ Mino questioned.

He felt relieved having them both by his side, knowing that these are people that he can trust to stick around with him, especially when he’s at his worst. Mino knows he’s hard to deal with, having had a lot of ‘not-so-good’ days. Days when he snaps at people for no reason, days when he can’t be bothered to deal with anything, days when he cocoons himself in self-loathing, days when he’s searching for someone to blame for everything.

Today wasn’t as bad, he’s done much worse, _much worse_. He knew that Taehyun meant well and he understood every word he said as it resonated in his being. Words that no one else would have the audacity and honesty to say to him. An apology was in order.

 _“Nah. He’s just outside.”_ Seunghoon responded, sliding the pasta from the pan to a plate. _“He made a new friend. Let me go and get him.”_

Seunghoon placed the completed dish in front of him and after sprinkling some finely chopped parsley on top, he headed to the backdoor. Seconds later he heard Seunghoon calling out Taehyun’s name, it was soon followed by some laughter and two sets of footfalls heading back to the house.

Mino was sprinkling some parmesan cheese on his pasta when Seunghoon walked back into the kitchen, behind him was Taehyun. He stood up from his seat, intent on apologizing to him but before can even speak, a shrill ‘meow’ come out of nowhere.

 _“Aww, he’s so cute!”_ Taehyun’s eyebrows rose high above his eyes in delight. _“Look at him rubbing his head on my hand.”_

Mino’s jaw literally dropped when he saw Taehyun cradling a very familiar hairless cat.

 _“Mino-ya, don’t you have something to say to my Taehyun?”_ Seunghoon says, running his hand down the cat’s spine.

 _“Where did you get that cat?”_ Mino asked, eyes fixed on said cat.

Seunghoon and Taehyun glanced at Mino, and then at the cat, then back to Mino again.

 _“He wandered into your yard earlier when we were cooking.”_ Taehyun said hurriedly. _“Don’t worry, he’s totally gentle. I swear I won’t let him out of my sight while he’s in here.”_

 _“He’s a very well-behaved cat, Mino-ya.”_ Seunghoon assured.

Just then, the cat turned its head and upon noticing Mino it instantly leapt out of Taehyun’s arms. Seunghoon tried to make a grab for the cat but he missed. It trotted off to where Mino stood and started affectionately rubbing itself on his leg while purring.

Taehyun’s face fell; he rushed over to pry the cat off Mino’s leg. _“Come here, kitty cat. Come...”_

The wrinkled feline was having none of it. It refused Taehyun’s advances and it seemed set on sticking by Mino. Taehyun, pleaded for his boyfriend to help him with his eyes but before Seunghoon can approach him, Mino bent down and picked up the cat.

The black and white cat seemed to be very pleased with this. It started meowing more and it began licking Mino’s face. Taehyun and Seunghoon can only stare agape at the bizarre sight unfolding before them.

Ever since Mino awoke to his world of endless grays, he started distancing himself from the rest of the world, adamant on keeping to himself. Refusing to mingle with any of his neighbors and refusing to meet with any of their old friends, even family members. He lived away from all of them, choosing to live a life of quiet solitude. Now he makes a living off his skill, drawing commissioned illustrations from various sources.

Time and time again, Seunghoon would urge him to at least get a pet so that he can at least have a daily companion. Mino would ramble off about how much of a handful they can become and why he doesn’t need one, refusing each and every time.

 _“Mino-ya, are you alright?”_ Seunghoon warily asked, beside him Taehyun cleared his throat.

Before Mino can respond, they heard the doorbell go off. _Someone_ was at the front door.

 _“I’ll go and see who it is.”_ Taehyun announced.

 _“Stay here, babe. I’ll go.”_ Seunghoon offered.

 _‘Watch the cat.’_ He mouthed to Taehyun before heading to the front door.

  
 

_“Hi.”_

Seunghoon stared in awe at the unknown male standing before him, unable to respond.

 _Is he real?_ He wondered, scrutinizing the stranger’s immaculate features.

Sparkling doe eyes lined with thick long lashes, a high-bridged nose, well-defined lips beatifically curved, and a finely chiseled jaw. _An absolute knockout from any angle._

 _“Uh, I was just wondering if you saw my Rey around here.”_ The stranger said timidly, cheeks softly dusted in red as he met his gaze.

 _My God, he’s not just devilishly handsome - he’s extremely cute too._ Seunghoon had to literally place a hand over his chest to calm his excited heart.

 _“My Rey...”_ the stranger trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

That’s when Seunghoon finally realized that he was creeping out the poor guy. He had been openly staring at him, completely forgetting about his mouth that went slack and fell open at the shock.

Seunghoon pushed his jaw back up and closed his mouth. Clearing his throat, he straightened up and leaned on the door trying to look less creepy. _“Sorry about that. What did you want again?”_

 _“I’m looking for Rey.”_ the stranger says, _“My cat.”_

 _“You’re looking for a cat?”_ Seunghoon stepped closer.

 _“Yeah.”_ the stranger nodded, gesturing with his hands. _“He’s hairless, black and white.”_

_“You’re not a wrestler?!”_

The stranger seemed startled by this; he flinched and took a step back. Before Seunghoon could apologize for his outburst, he heard footsteps closing in on him.

_“What’s taking you so long?”_

Looking over his boyfriend's shoulder, Taehyun caught sight of a highly attractive young man who nodded at him and smiled. Taehyun glanced at his red-faced boyfriend before smiling back at the stranger, just to be polite. He slid his arm around Seunghoon’s waist and met the stranger’s gaze head on.

Seunghoon couldn’t help but swallow audibly once Taehyun’s hand settled on his waist. Taehyun rarely did that, reserved only on occasions when he couldn’t help but feel anxious. Throughout the course of their relationship, Taehyun had only done so twice - the first was when they randomly ran into one of his exes and the second was when Seunghoon got caught in an unfortunate situation with a female coworker - one of her chandelier earrings got caught in his sweater just when Taehyun pulled up to pick him up at work.

This would be the third. _And it doesn’t look good._

 _“What are you here for?”_ Taehyun asked, no frills. _“If you’re here to sell something, we’re not interested so you can go.”_

 _“I’m not selling anything.”_ the stranger piped, shaking his head. _“I was just looking for my cat.”_

Seunghoon didn’t fail to notice how uncomfortable the stranger seemed once again. He couldn’t blame him; his boyfriend was literally throwing daggers at the poor guy.

 _“I guess you haven’t seen him.”_ The stranger said, shifting from one foot to the other. _“I’m sorry for interrupting. I’ll be going then.”_

 _“Hold on.”_ Seunghoon reached out and grabbed his shoulder. _“We have your cat. He’s inside.”_

The stranger stopped in his tracks and turned towards him, flashing him one hell of a butterfly-inducing smile. He freezes for two seconds, stunned, before diverting his gaze and focusing them back on a displeased-looking Taehyun who was standing by the door with his arms crossed. _Shit. He’s got a lot of explaining to do._

  
 

_“Mino-ya, give me the cat?”_

Mino stares up at Seunghoon holding a fork-full of twirled spaghetti with one hand, while his other hand petted the now sleeping feline on his lap.

_“The owner is here. He’s waiting outside.”_

Seunghoon didn’t think that Mino could move that fast. His fork clattered on his plate as he rushed towards the front door with the cat in his arms. Interesting enough, he stopped before he can reach it and did not step outside. He stood there looking unsure of himself - repeatedly tugging on his shirt, running a hand through his hair, taking a step back then taking a step forward again and again, biting his lip and sighing.

That’s when a bulb in the back of Seunghoon’s head brightly lit up. He grinned from ear to ear, a warm sensation filling his chest as he watched Mino. It’s been a very long time since he saw him look so visibly shaken by something, or more appropriately - _someone_. Somehow, he can sense it. A great _‘change’_ was about to come and things in what is now Mino’s monotonous life are about to get more interesting.

_Mino-ya, looks like you've found yourself a match._

He nodded to himself while grinning, finding it hard to contain how he was feeling at that very moment. This stranger might just be that one candle that can light Mino’s way and guide him out of the dark tunnel he managed to crawl into.

  
 

 _“Jinwoo-shii...”_ Mino starts, almost tripping over after Seunghoon had inadvertently pushed him out the door.

 _“I told you before, just Jinwoo is fine.”_ There it is again, that strange tint of red invading his usual monochromatic world. A strange whirring starts up in his chest and Mino is once again too lost in the moment.

Noticing the cat in Mino’s arm, the guy named Jinwoo reaches out to it and takes it into his arms. _“I knew it!”_ he exclaimed.

 _“Rey, didn’t I tell you to stop sneaking out and bothering Mino.”_ Jinwoo cutely waved a finger at his cat. _“Don’t do this again. It’s bad. Do you understand?”_

The cat meowed loudly to their amazement while Jinwoo petted its head and smiled. With the cat tucked securely in his arms, Jinwoo thanked them and said his goodbyes but before he can leave Mino’s porch, Seunghoon spoke up.

_“Do you like spaghetti?”_

Jinwoo stared at him and nodded.

 _“That’s great!”_ Seunghoon beamed, eyes turning into crescents. _“I made a lot, why don’t you come on in? Mino just started eating so you can join him. I can prepare it for you in a jiffy.”_ That’s when Seunghoon felt Taehyun elbow him hard from the side.

_Sorry, babe. I swear I’ll make it up to you really good later._

  
 

 _“What the hell are you doing?!”_ Taehyun fumed, arms crossed, pacing back and forth in the confined space that he had dragged himself and his boyfriend in, the bathroom. Seunghoon quietly sat on the toilet watching him, mind occupied with thoughts about Mino and Jinwoo - _mostly Jinwoo,_ if he had to be honest. The pretty boy immensely intrigued him. Not in a romantic sense, but Taehyun didn’t know that - _yet_.

 _“How dare you flirt with someone else right in front of me?!”_ He felt Taehyun shove him a bit, intent on getting answers. _“He’s totally your type. You think I don’t know? You like them cute with big eyes.”_

 _“I wasn’t flirting.”_ Seunghoon defended. _“I’m just helping him out.”_

 _“Helping him out?”_ Taehyun sighed, _“We already gave him his cat! Why did you have to invite him in too?!”_ Taehyun’s voice has gotten much louder; Seunghoon stood up and clamped a hand over his mouth.

_“Babe, calm down. They can hear you.”_

Taehyun managed to get out of his hold, and boy did he look really mad now. Seunghoon already knew what was to come - _Good bye, comfy bed. Hello, lumpy sofa._

_“You even heated some pasta for him. Not only that, you kept talking to him and smiling the whole time!”_

_“Babe, listen.”_ Seunghoon pleaded, _“Just give me a minute to explain, please?”_

But Taehyun was having none of it; Seunghoon knew by the way he furrowed his brows.

_“Mino, babe. It’s for Mino.”_

_“Mino, my ass!”_ Taehyun pinched him this time. _“Now you’re even using him to make excuses.”_

 _“Taehyun, please...”_ Seunghoon made a grab for him again, this time he clung to his back. _“I’m serious. It’s for Mino. I swear to God, I’m not interested in Jinwoo at all. Not like that, please!”_

Taehyun seemed to consider his words; he didn’t try to pull away this time. _“Start explaining. You have exactly one minute.”_

 

 

Jinwoo’s phone rang just as Taehyun and Seunghoon walked back in the kitchen. Mino watched Jinwoo hurriedly twist some pasta in his fork and shove it in his mouth.

 _“Don’t you think you should get that?”_ Mino heard Taehyun say.

Jinwoo shook his head. _“It’s fine. I know who it is and it only means one thing...”_ He twirled some pasta again, _“...I have to get going.”_

 _“Oh, that’s perfect!”_ Seunghoon spoke up, _“Taehyun and I are just about to get going too. Right, babe?”_

Mino didn’t hear Taehyun’s response but he did see Jinwoo grin from ear to ear after finishing all the noodles on his plate. _Did he really have to go so soon?_ Mino was hoping he’d stay a little longer and he doesn’t really know why. He should have spoken more, not because he had a lot he wanted to ask Jinwoo but because he simply liked hearing his voice.

 _“Hey, since we’re both heading out...”_ Mino heard Seunghoon offer, _“...why don’t we give you a lift?”_

 _“That would be nice.”_ Jinwoo beamed but quickly caught himself, gaze drifting to Taehyun, clearly seeking his approval.

 _“I don’t mind.”_ Taehyun shrugged. _“Go and take Rey back. We’ll clean up here and come get you.”_ Mino didn’t miss how Seunghoon reached out for Taehyun’s hand at this, expression soft and pleased as he watched him. Maybe even proud. _“White house with the rose bushes on the next block, I know which one it is. We’ll come by.”_

 

* * *

 

It takes another two days for Mino to see Jinwoo again. This time Jinwoo wasn’t looking for his cat. Alternatively, he _brought_ his cat - cats. Both hairless and wrinkled, both looking up at him curiously.

 _“Rey.”_ Jinwoo said, pointing at the cat with a large dark patch on its skin. The one that liked to sneak into his yard and curl up on his lap.

 _“Bey.”_ Jinwoo pointed at the other cat that didn't have any distinctive markings and seemed to have no interest in him at all.

Mino nodded slowly, letting the information sink into his bewildered mind. Two seconds later both cats made their way into his house by slinking past him, their tails lightly brushing against his legs.

 _“They gave me this really good citron tea at work.”_ Jinwoo said, showing him a full glass jar of it. _“Seunghoon said you like this stuff a lot so I thought I'd come by and have a cup with you.”_

 

 _It’s strange._ Mino thinks, a hand laid over his chest as he watched Jinwoo in smudges of gray move around on white and on black. The lustrous silver of the kettle gleaming sharply from the stove distracts him for a split second before they focus on Jinwoo’s fingers lightly tapping on the counter as they waited for the water to boil.

Jinwoo looked surreal under the softened glow of sunlight that filtered into Mino’s kitchen. His brows were drawn together as he read the tiny print on the back of the jar. A subtle halo of light surrounded him against a haze of black, a contrast that made him seem ethereal. Mino is lulled unwittingly, drawn to Jinwoo’s faint humming as he scooped some of the citron jelly into identical mugs of grayish white.

Jinwoo starts to make small talk to pass the time and Mino notices that there is no splash of red on him today anywhere, he’s back to seeing in only gray, black, and white. Jinwoo stares at him, smiling, asking about the weather.

 _“You’re very quiet today.”_ Jinwoo commented, stroking Bey who leapt up on the counter, curious about the kettle. Rey is by Jinwoo’s feet on the kitchen floor, curled up and sleeping.

Mino took a deep breath, not quite sure how to respond. This is all very unfamiliar to him, _unfamiliar but pleasant_. The sound of the kettle whistling pervaded his thoughts, mussing them. Jinwoo’s pale hand starts moving, gesturing as he spoke. _“Go and sit on the couch. Find us something good to watch.”_

Mino turned on the TV just as Jinwoo suggested, flicking through the channels. Only stopping when he heard Jinwoo exclaim something indistinguishable. Worried that he might have hurt himself, Mino started to move towards the kitchen only for Jinwoo to come rushing into the living room holding two steaming mugs of tea.

 _“I love him!”_ Jinwoo keens, eyes fixed on the TV. _“He’s the best!”_

Mino watches him, a little stunned. He worries that Jinwoo might end up spilling the tea but it seemed to be for naught as Jinwoo balanced the mugs without spilling a drop despite the constant jerking movement he made.

 _“Here you go.”_ Jinwoo says, tenderly handing him his tea when a commercial about toilet paper started rolling.

Mino’s heart starts beating quickly for reasons he is yet to discern.

 

The two of them sat on the couch; he looked over at Jinwoo as he took a sip of his tea which amazingly tasted like _magic_. His taste buds were gratified with the delicate balance of sweet honey and the tangy zest of an orange. Deliciously sweet and tarty, calming and warm. Every sip he took made the sensory pleasure he was experiencing heighten, tickling his taste buds as its ambrosial fragrance wrapped around him.

 _“Seunghoon-ah was right. You really like this stuff, don’t you?”_ There was a slight teasing tone in Jinwoo’s voice as he said it, not that Mino minded. He nodded slowly before taking another sip of his tea. Jinwoo continued to stare at him making him feel self-conscious and much much _warmer_ \- or maybe that was because of the tea.

A distinctive melodic voice emerges from the TV, grabbing their attention. They fell silent, enthralled as guitar strings were plucked by slender deft fingers. A rich mellow voice starts crooning out a love song, holding both of them captive. Every note is profound and as the voice reached a crescendo, even Jinwoo's cats seemed mesmerized. Both came closer to the TV and stared up at the screen.

 _“That was Kang Seungyoon-shii with his new single...”_ the announcer on the TV blares, Mino sneaks a peek at Jinwoo who seems to be literally glowing with such a huge smile plastered on his face.

 _“He’s so amazing!”_ Jinwoo gushes. _“Every time I hear him sing, I get all tingly and giddy. I can just listen to him forever!”_

Mino has never heard of this _‘Kang Seungyoon’_ before but based on what he’s heard so far, he’s great at what he does - and Jinwoo seems to like him _very_ much. Realizing the latter, he felt something bitter rise up his throat followed by a sinking weight in his stomach.

_“Kang Seungyoon-shii, you’re new single is called SOULMATES and it’s about meeting your soulmate. Can you tell us more about it? Also, do you yourself believe in soulmates?”_

The host goes on and on. Mino watches them move around in black and white. Kang Seungyoon’s face soon fills the screen and Jinwoo leans forward from his seat on the couch and stares, _really stares._

 _Nice_ _looking_ kid, he’d say.  Slitted eyes with gentle sloping lids, unruly curly mop of hair, a finely structured jaw, and dark plump lips. He’s boyishly handsome if Mino had to be honest. That and _annoying_.

He didn’t like the way Jinwoo seemed to melt into putty over this _Kang Seungyoon_ guy. Sure, he sings really well and plays guitar quite good but Mino never really understood the fascination people have over people they’re likely never going to have anything to do with in their lifetime.

 

 _“Mino.”_ Jinwoo interrupted. Kang Seungyoon’s face was on his TV, laughing over something Mino had missed. _“Do you believe in soulmates?”_

 _“No. Not really.”_ He replied honestly. To be quite frank, he’s never thought about it before.

Jinwoo leans back on his seat, taking a sip of his tea. _“I like the idea of it. Meeting someone who feels like I’ve known them for a very long time.”_ His fingers slide around the rim of his mug as he spoke. _“Knowing how they’re feeling and knowing what they’re thinking without having to say anything.”_

Jinwoo takes another sip of his tea and Kang Seungyoon’s face is once again shown on the TV screen, his dark thick lips pursed in thought.

He feels Jinwoo shift in his seat, placing his mug on the coffee table as his two cats hopped on to the couch. Bey was persistent, gently pawing at Jinwoo’s hand until the appendage rested over her head and started lightly stroking her. Rey tried to compete, pressing itself on Jinwoo’s side and eventually climbing over his leg. Jinwoo lifts an arm to support him, claws digging into his sweater.

Kang Seungyoon starts singing another song on TV and Jinwoo is once again transfixed on him, both cats still clinging to him. Mino settles on finishing his tea, hoping that it will quell the strange ruckus going on in his stomach. About halfway through the song, Jinwoo’s cats have settled down. Bey is stretched out on Jinwoo’s lap while Rey approached Mino and tried seeking his attention. He takes Rey and holds him in his arms, rubbing his skin in the way that Mino knows he likes until he’s purring.

 _“He likes you.”_ He hears Jinwoo say and when he turns back he’s surprised to find that they’re much closer than he thought. Jinwoo’s head was resting on the sofa, body turned sideways facing him. Rey stops fussing and settles on Mino’s lap per usual and Jinwoo grins at the sight making Mino’s stomach turn inside and out.

 _“Thank you for the tea.”_ He tells Jinwoo, who only blinks at him a few times. Mino gets a strange tingling sensation, the whirring in his chest is back but it’s not as pronounced as last time. It’s much smoother, more relaxed. And it’s in that tiny moment that Mino sees the muted green of Jinwoo’s knitted sweater. Jinwoo’s skin is no longer tinted in gray and as his eyes rose higher they lingered on Jinwoo’s closed lids.

 

It is later that evening when Jinwoo was leaving that Mino finally had the courage to ask, _“Hey, what’s the color of the sweater that you’re wearing?”_

Jinwoo whirls around, his cats tucked in both arms, grinning. _“It’s olive, Mino. Olive.”_

 

* * *

 

It was the weekend after that. Seunghoon and Taehyun came by bright and early as usual on a Saturday with the groceries. To their surprise, it's Jinwoo that opens the door for them - not Mino.

 _“Hey.”_ He greets, chirpy and cute. Kang Seungyoon’s sonorous voice ringing in the background.

Taehyun pushes his way inside, Kang Seungyoon’s face greeting him from Mino’s TV which was playing his concert dvd from his most recent tour.

 _“Oh my God!”_ his eyes widened, leaving the bag of groceries he was carrying on Mino’s couch to get a closer look. _“I fucking love him!”_

 _“Ah! You're a KSY-stan too?”_ Jinwoo asks, his eyes sparkling like those characters in shoujo mangas.

 _“I most certainly fucking am!”_ Taehyun glows, proud, _very proud_. And that's when Jinwoo lifts himself up from his toes and gives him an unannounced hug that Taehyun can’t help but awkwardly accept.

 _“I am too! I'm so happy to meet another KSY-stan!”_ Jinwoo is pressing closer and Seunghoon can only stand by the door and watch his boyfriend struggle to fight the smile that wants to break into his face.

 _“What is going on?”_ Seunghoon asks Mino the moment he reaches the kitchen, setting two bags of groceries on the counter. _“Why is **he** on your TV?”_

Mino shrugs, focused on slicing some strawberries and bananas. _“Jinwoo likes him.”_

 _“Oh no!”_ Seunghoon dramatically falls to his knees on the kitchen floor - literally, crawling towards Mino and holding on to his pant leg.

 _“Mino-ya, not you too...”_ the older boy laments, _“I’m so sorry, this hyung couldn’t protect you.”_

 _“Will you please stop being so dramatic?!”_ Taehyun’s voice boomed from the living room. _“I can hear you all the way out here!”_

Seunghoon edges closer to Mino, _“We have to stick together, Mino-ya. We can’t let that Kang Seungyoon take them away from us!”_

 _“Seunghoon-hyung, will you please move aside?”_ Mino requests, prodding him with his toe.

  
 

It takes them two hours to finish making pancakes and start eating. Two hours because that was the length of the first disc of Kang Seungyoon’s concert tour dvd at its entirety. Taehyun and Jinwoo spent most of it spazzing over the singer on the couch, having giggling fits and gushing - something about his voice, something about his eyes, something about his lips, something about his smile.

Seunghoon took out his frustration on the pancakes laying before him, stabbing it with his fork with more force than necessary. His boyfriend should look only at him, not at any other men and definitely not Kang Seungyoon. Beside him, Mino appeared much calmer, more composed. He’d take bites of his food and smile to himself, openly watching Jinwoo as he and Taehyun immersed themselves in a world that neither he or Mino knew much about.

It didn’t feel weird or awkward having Jinwoo there. It almost felt as if he was meant to be there. The four of them gathered on Mino’s dining table for four, Kang Seungyoon singing another one of his hit singles in the background. His Taehyun was a sight to behold and Seunghoon grins a little as his boyfriend smiles over one of Jinwoo’s tales. Jinwoo on the other hand was very open and bright, keeping the mood between the four of them light with his inane adorable naivete that they all couldn’t help but find endearing. But most of all, the change in Mino is astounding - and it’s only been a week since he had last seen him. Seunghoon takes another forkful of syrup drenched pancakes, silently watching Mino’s eyes crinkle in the corners each time he smiled. Something that Seunghoon had not seen him do in what feels like forever.

Seunghoon’s gaze drifts over to Jinwoo, radiant and sparkling as he tossed his head back and laughed at something Taehyun had whispered to him.

_Looks like I was right about you. I wonder what your next move will be, Kim Jinwoo-shii._

  
 

It was while Seunghoon was putting away some canned goods when he noticed that Mino is still well-stocked, he looked over at Taehyun hoping to catch his attention but he was still too immersed in whatever it was he was discussing with Jinwoo. He walks over to the fridge to check and finds that it is chockfull of food. There are things in there in unfamiliar containers that he did not prep for Mino.

 _“What are you looking for?”_ He hears Taehyun ask from his seat, Seunghoon tears his gaze away from the contents of the fridge and focuses on him. _“There’s a lot of food in here.”_

He hears Jinwoo chuckle, _“I came over to have dinner with Mino a couple times. I brought over some things I thought he might like.”_

Seunghoon raises a brow at him, delighted.

Taehyun and Jinwoo moved to the living room, excited to watch the second disc of Kang Seungyoon’s concert tour dvd. Seunghoon released a deep disgruntled sigh knowing that he’ll be on his own. Mino had disappeared somewhere and if Seunghoon had to guess he’s most likely either out in the porch or up in his bedroom sketching.

It was between a bad case of giggling fits when Seunghoon heard Taehyun cry out. When he walked into the living room to check what it was about, he finds his boyfriend hovering over Jinwoo.

 _“What happened?”_ he asked, approaching the pair, curious.

 _“His cats woke up.”_ Taehyun says. Seunghoon notices a set of cat paws on the edge of the coffee table and a tail was peeking out from under the sofa.   _“One of them jumped up on his lap while he was drinking tea.”_

 _“Are you okay?”_ Seunghoon asked. Jinwoo nodded, a bitter smile on his face.

Looking over at the mug turned over on the floor, Seunghoon noticed that there was still some steam wafting out of it. He glanced over at Taehyun worriedly who seemed to be thinking the same thing, _“You should go.”_

Taehyun nods at him, helping Jinwoo off the couch and leading him up the stairs.

  
 

Mino was sitting on his bed sketching when he heard someone coming up the stairs, thinking that it was Seunghoon, he ignored it and went back to what he was working on, cross-hatching and blending until he got the shading he desired. When he heard footfalls coming closer to his door, not just one set but two, he lifted his gaze off his sketchbook and headed to the door to open it.

He finds Taehyun and Jinwoo together, Taehyun with a hand hovering over his door and Jinwoo simply staring back at him. His gaze directly goes on the front of Jinwoo’s gray cardigan where a darkening patch has formed.

 _“Can you let him borrow something?”_ Taehyun asks, _“I’ll go back downstairs and help Hoonie.”_

Mino nods, only understanding half of it and watches Taehyun head downstairs. When he stares at Jinwoo again, he finds him staring back. That’s when Mino starts to hesitate, his face feeling hot. He hasn’t cleaned up his room in a while and he wasn’t sure if he’s ready to show anyone else a safe place of his, his haven. But then the patch on Jinwoo’s sweater catches his attention again. Mino opens his mouth to say something but he falls silent at Jinwoo’s smile.

 _“Can you just wait here for a minute?”_ Mino tells him and Jinwoo nods slowly.

It’s not that Mino’s room was a mess; he is actually quite neat and systematic when it comes to organizing his things. He likes knowing where everything is and each of them have a place of their own. It’s an order that Mino needs, something that he can physically put in order.

He grabs his sketchbook off the bed and starts taking down a few of his newer sketches tacked on the wall. Not knowing where to hide them he ends up going back to the bed, lifting the covers, placing them there and covering them. He checks his closet once, glances at his bedside table, looks over his bed again.

 _“Come in.”_ Mino tells Jinwoo when he opens the door to his room again, wider this time to let him in. Jinwoo remains quiet yet he stands in the center of Mino’s room demanding attention without having to say anything at all.

 _“I think everything I have would be a little big for you.”_ Mino tells him as he dug into his drawers in search of something for Jinwoo to change into. Now he realizes everything in his closet is lame, and pretty much gray - save for a few articles that appeared to be either white or black. His fingers go over pullovers, cotton shirts, sweatshirts - just to be safe he picks something white, something he can recognize. It’s a knitted sweater he’s had from a long time ago but never really wore, stuffed in the back of his drawer for reasons he no longer recalled.

Jinwoo’s nimble pretty fingers unbuttoned his gray cardigan, discarding it for now on the foot of Mino’s bed. Under it Jinwoo wore a white button down shirt. Mino can clearly see a patch of gray where the wetness from his cardigan had seeped. Jinwoo untucked his shirt, fingers going back to the top to unbutton the long panel of buttons one by one.

His eyes drink in every bit of skin Jinwoo revealed in an excruciatingly slow manner. Once done he peeled it off and let it drop on the floor. Mino’s fingers hover over his lips, Jinwoo was a sight to behold, he had a body that belonged to one of those marble statues housed in European museums.

 

 

Mino had seen plenty of people nude before and had simply seen the naked body for what it was, focusing on the defining lines, contours and on the shading. Finding the beauty of it and appreciating it. But with Jinwoo, something feels different. He can smell something sweet from his skin, too sweet and intoxicating that it made Mino’s mind swim towards somewhere unchartered. His lips thrummed in anticipation as a strange coiling heat started to settle in his gut.

Jinwoo was pale and beautiful, Mino wanted to reach out and touch him just right where a faint blue line has suddenly manifested on his pristine skin. Mino blinks a few times as he follows the blue vein, his eyes travelling over Jinwoo’s body, committing into memory all that was revealed to him. Never in his life did he ever want to cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed, until now. Mino’s mouth literally waters, half-hard.

Jinwoo sat on the edge of his bed, bare-chested. Mino licked his lips as Jinwoo rested his hand on his lightly toned stomach, just below his navel, tracing the faint trail of hair there. Gaze moving upwards, he meets Jinwoo’s eyes - a smirk tugging his lips.

Mino’s mouth goes dry. He feels a ball of shame burst within him, his face heating up. He tries to shove his shame aside, fighting to ignore the pulse of desire that pounded through him at being caught. Jinwoo takes Mino’s sweater in his hands, he doesn’t put it on. Mino meets his gaze, trying to assess him but he fails.

 

Jinwoo is watching him, taking him apart one by one.

Mino is helpless. He can’t help but want to be taken apart.

 

* * *

 

Jinwoo starts coming by more often after that and by the time November rolled in, Mino is finding Jinwoo's things here and there in his house. To begin with there’s now a covered _litter box_ in his bathroom that has become a ‘permanent fixture’ - it was supposed to be a weekend thing when Jinwoo was supposed to leave his cats in a pet hotel because of work but Mino offered to take them in. Mino ended up spending the next two nights after that with two newly acquired bedmates, Rey burrowed himself into his chest and Bey was pressed against his lower back.

Jinwoo’s toothbrush from a little cup in his bathroom sink stares up at him as he thought more, that one was Seunghoon’s idea along with another towel that now hangs on a new hook behind the bathroom door. When he walks downstairs he finds Jinwoo’s sweater cardigan draped on one side of the couch, he left it there yesterday after taking it off to make dinner for them and ended up forgetting it on his way back. Mino’s eye’s glance over to his front door only to be reminded that he’s got two of Jinwoo’s coats hanging on the shelving unit he has by the door along with a pair of Jinwoo’s shoes and slippers - that was Taehyun’s idea and his slippers matched those of Jinwoo’s while Seunghoon’s matched the one Mino was wearing now.

He headed to the kitchen to make himself some tea, _citron_ , the one that Jinwoo brought him. Searching his cupboards for a mug, he’s met with a decision to make - to use his regular plain grayish white ones or to use the set he’s been using whenever Jinwoo comes over and makes the tea or coffee, the personalized mugs Jinwoo ordered online. They were a pair of white mugs bigger than the ones he owned, Mino’s mug had a black cat with a white bowtie while Jinwoo’s had a white cat with a black ribbon on its ear. He paused momentarily, hands hovering over the mug as he recalled how Taehyun and Seunghoon had gushed over how cute it was and ended up ordering a set for them to use as well in their own home - which Jinwoo had paid for, as a gift he said.

He starts boiling some water in the kettle and as he leaned on the counter to wait, his doorbell went off. Mino grins as he makes his way to open the front door, already knowing who would be on the other side.

 _“Look! I dropped by that cake place I was telling you about.”_ Jinwoo holds up a box to show Mino, a smug grin tugging his lips. _“I got you your favorite!”_

Jinwoo makes his way inside the house, all smiles, his cats breezing past Mino’s legs per usual. Mino holds the box for him as he hangs the coat he’s wearing into Mino’s shelving unit by the door and slips on his slippers.

 _“What do you want for dinner?”_ Jinwoo asked, taking the box back from Mino and heading to the kitchen.

Jinwoo is moving around again in Mino’s world of gray as he took over completely to make them something to eat. As usual, Mino doesn’t miss the show. If someone had asked him years before about his future - present, now - Mino would not have foreseen this sight before. Jinwoo had become that sparkling existence in his monotonous life, literally bringing bursts of color into it at times. Now Mino knows Jinwoo’s hair is brown and his lips are a pretty shade of pink, he had seen it a few times in seconds too short.

Jinwoo moves around his kitchen at ease, he knows where everything is by now - even better than Mino. The meat he’s pan-frying in a pan sizzles and Mino can’t help but fall into a light trance. He felt comfortable, assured, delighted. This house that used to feel so big to him and so empty has changed completely.

 _“Your hair has gotten longer.”_ Jinwoo says out of the blue setting down two mugs on the table, their matching ones with the cats in them.

Jinwoo’s fingers lightly graze his skin, combing through his hair.

 _“Mmm...”_ Mino nods a little, feeling more relaxed and settled than he has all day without Jinwoo there.

As they went about their meal that evening, Jinwoo talks about his day. Things that he saw that he thought were interesting, things that happened to him at work. Sometimes Jinwoo would show him pictures on his phone. Jinwoo worked as a model, often gracing pages of glossy magazines. Although Mino has never stepped foot past his front gate, he knows most of the people that Jinwoo works with. Tonight he’s talking about his stylist going on a bad date; it was followed by a little story about a dog he had seen outside a cafe. He takes out his phone and shows Mino a picture he took, an almost black looking dog appears on the screen with a sleek coat.

At times like this, he realizes how Jinwoo is painting him a scenery of the world beyond the front gate of his house. He speaks in brushstrokes to draw his attention, at times heavy and at times light - trying to paint for him a picture, as best as he can. Jinwoo works hard to fill the gaps and at times it kinda works and Mino can _see_ even for a few fleeting seconds splashes of variant colors.

Jinwoo’s world of buzzing energy and brilliant hues has become foreign to him but he can always count on Jinwoo to invite him in and give him a tour. He doesn’t know how much Jinwoo knows about him but there are times that Mino would find him watching him, it’s those times that he gets that feeling that Jinwoo knows more than he thinks. The thought doesn’t bother him but it does raise some questions in his head and each and every single one of them gets his heart whirring.

  
 

Later that evening the two of them are watching TV on the couch while Rey and Bey settled on his coffee table looking like figurines in the dark room only illuminated by the TV. If there was one thing that had changed since the day he’s met Jinwoo, it’s how he always manages to worm himself into Mino’s personal space, moving as close as possible. Jinwoo has always been affectionate, not just to him but to Seunghoon, Taehyun, his cats, and other people he knows. Mino knows because he’s seen it enough in photos - arms draped here and there, a hand on the waist, faces too close.

Tonight Jinwoo nuzzles into his shoulder, sighing gently as he got even more comfortable. Mino stilled, waiting - wondering how far Jinwoo would go tonight. He never verbalizes it and Mino is always left hoping and wanting. Jinwoo yawns and Mino smiles at the sight, how he makes even a simple bodily reflex look so cute is still a mystery to him.

 _“What do you want for Christmas?”_ Jinwoo asks, unleashing another cute yawn.

Mino worries his lip between his teeth. _“I don’t know. I don’t really celebrate it. I haven’t in a while.”_

Jinwoo lifts himself up to stare at him, _really stare_ at him.

 _“We can’t have that.”_ he sees him pout in the dark. _“Christmas is my favorite holiday.”_

The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering around in a frenzy. He’s never told Jinwoo but he extremely liked the sound of WE. It gave Mino a sense of security. He doesn’t know what they are, he’s too afraid to ask but when Jinwoo says it like this, Mino can dream that they can be more - he can hope that they are more.

 _“We should do something fun!”_ Jinwoo suggests, _“Let’s have Taehyun and Seunghoon join us.”_

 _Oh, his Seunghoon-hyung would love that._ He’s the one that’s been pestering Mino over it the most. _Taehyun would be pleased._ He and Jinwoo are pretty much inseparable these days.

 _“Mino, just tell me what you want as a present.”_ Jinwoo tells him, poking his arm. _“I’ll do my best to give it to you!”_

Mino laughs at how determined he looked and Jinwoo smacks his arm lightly. _“I’m serious here. You better not ask me for something ridiculous though, like a yacht or a penthouse.”_

Mino laughs again earning himself another smack, this time Jinwoo joins him. The cats on the table stared at both of them and after a few seconds both padded away. As their laughter died down, something became clear to Mino. There is something he wants, something he’s wanted for a very long time but never had the courage to ask.’

 _“Mino, because it’s going to be Christmas soon, can I make a tiny request?”_ Jinwoo looks up at him hopeful, _“Just a tiny little thing. Please?”_

 _“What is it?”_ Mino asked, highly interested.

 _“Hmm, you know how much I love your sketches, right?”_ Mino nodded, Jinwoo has been very vocal about it. Even helping him sell off some of his works to people in his industry. _“Do you think...”_ Jinwoo paused, biting his lip. _“...you can draw me sometime?”_

Mino’s eyes widened in amazement. It matched perfectly with what he wanted - _for Jinwoo to model for him._ He agrees instantly and Jinwoo rejoices on the couch with a little _Yay!_

 _“So, how are you going to draw me?”_ Jinwoo inquires, his excitement clearly showing. _“What should I do? Where should we do it? What would be good, Mino?”_

 _I think nude would be best._ Mino thought, but _would Jinwoo agree?_ He glanced over at him only to find him staring back at him, eerily quiet. Mino didn’t fail to notice how his Adam’s apple had just bobbed.

 _“I don’t mind.”_ Jinwoo said, voice so low that Mino could barely hear him. _“If it’s you. It’s fine.”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Mino asked him, confused.

 _“It’s gotten really late, I think I better get going.”_ Jinwoo leaves the couch and turns on the lights leaving Mino wondering. _“Um, I meant to inform you earlier but it slipped my mind.”_ Jinwoo tells him as he pulled on his coat. _“I’ll be gone for two weeks.”_

Mino rises from his seat on the couch, astounded. _“Two weeks? Where?”_

 _“Work, around Europe.”_ Jinwoo says without looking at him, _“I’m shooting an ad with another model from there.”_

Mino felt like a rug had been pulled from right under his feet. _Weren’t they just talking about Christmas and gifts five minutes ago?_ Now Jinwoo is leaving, and for a long time at that.

 

 

By the time Mino reaches Jinwoo, he was already out the door, his two cats following him. Mino jogs a bit to catch up to him before he reaches the gate, grabbing him by the arm but the moment Jinwoo turned to look at him, every single though he had flew out of his mind.

 _“You should head back inside Mino, it’s gotten cold.”_ Jinwoo tells him, lightly rubbing his arms. It was dark but Mino can tell that something was off; he noticed a light sheen just right under his eye.

Jinwoo suddenly wraps an arm around him, leaning forward, his head resting on Mino’s shoulder. _This is nice,_ Mino decides, wrapping his arm around Jinwoo as well. He feels Jinwoo’s lips brush over his neck as he spoke, making him shiver, _not from the cold._

 

 _“Give me two weeks Mino.”_ He says, _“Wait for me. I’ll be sure to come back to you.”_

 

* * *

 

By the end of the first week, Mino was dead tired from lack of sleep. He found it difficult to sleep with Jinwoo plaguing his mind at all hours. _What is he doing now? Is he alright over there? It’s a foreign country, is he eating well?_ Mino irritably taps his fingers on the kitchen counter, swallowing the thick lump that had formed in his throat. Jinwoo’s mug stares down at him from the cupboard mockingly. He walks over and with a disheartened sigh he puts their matching mugs all the way to the back.

When Taehyun and Seunghoon arrived an hour later, Mino made himself scarce and holed up in his room. He settles back down on his bed, his sketchbook on his lap, fingers lightly grazing the last sketch he’s made. Once again he’s thinking of Jinwoo, he hasn’t seen him or heard from him the past week and he’s been feeling antsy. He leaves his bed and paces a few times, eventually settling on leaning out the window and watching white clouds roll by a light gray sky.

He could see Jinwoo’s house from there, just the roof, mostly. He was so close to him all this time yet he’s only found him now.  Just how many steps would it take from his house to Jinwoo’s house, he pondered. He couldn’t even do that much.

It was always Jinwoo that came to him. Day by day without fail. Now that he thinks about it more, maybe in a way Jinwoo was coming home - to _him_ , to _them_. They’ve never spoken about it and things just ended up the way they are with Jinwoo coming and going whenever he pleases. But the last one mainly falls on him, for not being able to settle his mind. For not asking Jinwoo to stay when he should have, for lacking the courage when it mattered.

Out of the blue he hears Kang Seungyoon’s mellow voice; he heads out of his room and almost flies down the stairs, _almost_. He catches himself just in time, head hung low as he walked back. It’s only been a week, there’s still another to go.  Of course, it wouldn’t be Jinwoo playing that song even if he wanted it to be.

His mind drifts back to the conversation they had about _soulmates_ that day, when Jinwoo had come over for tea for the first time.

 

 _“Mino.”_ Jinwoo interrupted. Kang Seungyoon’s face was on his TV, laughing over something Mino had missed. _“Do you believe in soulmates?”_

 _“No. Not really.”_ He replied honestly. To be quite frank, he’s never thought about it before.

Jinwoo leans back on his seat, taking a sip of his tea. _“I like the idea of it. Meeting someone who feels like I’ve known them for a very long time.”_ His fingers slide around the rim of his mug as he spoke. _“Knowing how they’re feeling and knowing what they’re thinking without having to say anything.”_

 

 _Was that how it was for Jinwoo?_ Compared to him who was usually clueless, Jinwoo always seemed to just know, things about himself that even he never understood. Most times he’s even better than Seunghoon, his best friend, the person he spent more than half his life with. Mino still doesn’t know much about this _‘soulmates’_ business but as Kang Seungyoon’s voice float into his ears, it starts to feel like he’s talking to him. Everything makes sense, _perfect sense_. Jinwoo could be it, _his soulmate_. His missing half, the missing half of a whole.

Thinking about it now, maybe he should have asked Jinwoo to stay that night. Mino looks out his window again, eyes focused on the gray roof of Jinwoo’s house. He’d heard from Taehyun about the pink cabbage roses in Jinwoo’s yard, now he wonders if they’re the same shade of pink as Jinwoo’s lips. He closes his eyes and pulls out the memory, replaying it a few times in his head and smiles. _He’ll just have to see for himself, someday._

 

* * *

 

Jinwoo finally came back from his trip on the first week of December bringing with him the early chill of winter. It was late afternoon; Mino opens the door for him and lets him in. He watches him as he slowly peeled off his boots, hanging his coat and scarf. Jinwoo is too quiet, very reserved. Mino is thrown off-course because this is not how he envisioned this meeting to be. The gray that clouds his vision has gotten grittier and somber, something is different, _something has changed_.

 

 

It’s Jinwoo that talks first, asking him how he’s been. He smiles at Mino but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He remains standing despite Mino’s request for him to sit down.

 _“You colored your hair.”_ Mino comments. Jinwoo stares up at him and runs a hand through his almost black hair, that’s when it happens again - brilliant red invades his vision. Almost like the first time he’s seen Jinwoo in his yard. Jinwoo’s bright red sweater hangs on his frame loosely, lips red, eyes speckled.

 _“It’s for the shoot.”_ Jinwoo responds, _“They thought the contrast would be nice. The other model was blond and had blue eyes.”_

Mino nods and silence settled between them. Jinwoo is looking around everywhere but at him. _“You didn’t bring your cats.”_ He tells him. This would be the first time that they’re truly alone in his house; Jinwoo’s cats always came along.

_“Mino, do you feel like sketching right now?”_

Mino stares at him, _why is he asking him that of all things? “Not really.”_ He replies, honest.

He sees Jinwoo bite his lip, _“I see.”_ He meekly responds.

That’s when something tugs in Mino’s mind, he reaches out and holds Jinwoo’s shoulder, hand sliding down until he reached his elbow. _“Actually, I feel like it now.”_

An _“Oh.”_ is all Jinwoo says and Mino can feel him lightly tremble from under his hand.

 _What now?_ Mino wonders, _did Jinwoo want to tag along and watch him sketch?_ It’s not like he’ll be doing it for the first time, Jinwoo would usually watch from his back at times asking question but most of the time he’s muted, lightly smiling, and relaxed. Something he hasn’t been since he entered the house.

 _“Mino, do you want to draw me?”_ Jinwoo asks, Mino looks into his eyes, speckles of red in black and nods. He doesn’t know what Jinwoo’s playing at but he decides to play along.

 _“Where do you want me to draw you?”_ Mino inquires, his grip on Jinwoo remains. _“You can sit on the couch.”_ He suggests, _“I’ll make us tea and we can start.”_

 _“Can we do it in your room instead?”_ Mino feels a burn in his chest as Jinwoo said it. He’s only been up there once, when Jinwoo got tea spilled on him. _“I want to do it in your room.”_ Jinwoo tells him, sliding Mino’s hand off his elbow. _“Will you let me in?”_

 

 

The two of them head upstairs, Jinwoo following behind him. Mino hesitates as they reached the top steps. His hand rests on the door knob, not having the strength to turn it and push the door open.

 _“The couch is best after all.”_ Jinwoo tells him, a certain sadness in his tone. _“Let’s go back. I’ll make tea.”_ He smiles.

But Mino can feel it radiating off him, his nervousness, his disappointment, his frustrations. The things he never tells Mino and always hides behind his disarming smile and beautiful face.

 _“Don’t go.”_ Mino grabs his arm, drawing him in. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed.

He lightly pushes Jinwoo into his room, guiding him towards its center, where he stood just like last time. Jinwoo goes quiet once again, but this time Mino can tell how the tension had rolled off him. A smile makes its way into Jinwoo’s face, the most genuine one he’s seen on him all day. His doe eyes scan the room, smile growing wider as he took everything in. Mino reaches for his hand when he sees Jinwoo’s eyes mist with tears.

The walls of his room spoke for him. His walls literally covered with sketches of Jinwoo in various states. In some of them Jinwoo is sleeping on the couch, on others he’s smiling, there’s one of him playing with his cats on Mino’s yard, then another of him making tea in the kitchen.

 _“I didn’t realize that you were watching me that much.”_ Jinwoo said, _“I’ve always wondered.”_

 

 

Mino sat on a chair across his bed, a pencil on one hand, his sketchbook tucked in his arm. _“Do you want me to sketch you by the window? I think it will look nice.”_

Jinwoo hums in response, seemingly back to his usual self. He walks over to the window and pulls the curtains over it.

 _“Nah.”_ he shook his head, _“Let’s do it like you want to.”_

Mino feels something akin to an electric shock as Jinwoo pulled his sweater over his head and let it drop on the floor, now he’s standing there in his jeans and a plain black pullover.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Mino manages, despite the ruckus his heart has started making in his chest. Jinwoo places a hand on his belt, slipping it off with ease.

 _“Stripping. Getting naked. Taking my clothes off.”_ Jinwoo turns to face him, _“You said it yourself when I asked you.”_

He walks over to Mino and leans. _“Nude would be best.”_

 _Because no fool would be naive enough to dress such a beautiful rose like you,_ Mino added in his thoughts. Mino’s head practically empties itself; _did he really tell him that?_ He couldn’t recall it but Jinwoo’s fingers are now on the hem of his shirt. Mino’s mouth clicks shut, gaze drifting to the floor.

  
 

Mino’s eyes were narrowed in concentration as he worked. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, at times sliding down and obscuring his view, tasting like saline tears on his dry lips. Mino would then wipe them away with the back of his hand, not minding the smudges of graphite the action left on his skin, intent only on capturing every single detail of the resplendent subject that silently lay before him.

Beams of sunshine were trying to fight their way in through the drawn curtains, casting the room in a soft hazy glow. For a while, only the sound of his drawing pencil scratching against paper can be heard.

 

Kim Jinwoo was lying on his bed.  _Nude_.

 

Eyes staring off in a distance, someplace unreachable for an  _outcast_  like Mino. He was pale and beautiful. Not too angular, his contours gentle and refined.   _A work of art all on his own._  Mino was inescapably aware,  _too aware_ , taking in the sight before him with breathless admiration.

Mino’s hand started moving faster on its own, with each newly drawn line growing heavier and thicker than the last. Frantic,  _frenzied_. Almost as if it’s mirroring the erratic beating of his heart.

 

_“Mino?”_

 

He stilled, dust motes swirling freely. Lifting his gaze from his sketchbook, he meets Jinwoo’s eyes.

 

The world stops.

 

A loaded silence settles between them. Mino can no longer contain the shivers that's been running up and down his spine since they started along with tiny jolts of static dancing on his skin. The breath in his throat catches, his hand terribly shaking as it hovered over the paper.

 

Mino’s heart  _stops beating._

He  _stops breathing_.

 

Jinwoo is staring at him as he slowly rose off the bed. Almost as if he’s seeing through him, looking down at his very soul. Mino loses the ability to speak, eyes trained on  _him_  wordlessly.

 

Jinwoo is calm,  _certain_ , beautiful.

And he was a mess, a horrible  _awful_  mess.

 

Jinwoo’s hands cradle his face tenderly, thumbing away the tears that were steadily flowing out of his eyes - he is being made aware only now that he had been crying.

 _“Tell me what you want, Mino.”_  Jinwoo hums slowly, making his heart sputter back to life in his chest.  _“I’ll give it to you. Whatever it is.”_

 _“I don’t - I don’t know...”_  There’s a crack in his voice. Mino starts thinking, eyes flickering to Jinwoo’s face, drifting down to his lips where they lingered.

Jinwoo’s hands slide down to his shoulders, barely touching his skin. Yet Mino, can feel the burn - can feel the gentle flame lapping his flesh. Mino’s drawing pencil slips out of his sweaty fingers, falling to the floor and rolling under the bed.

 

But

 

Jinwoo _catches him_.

 _Holds him_ in place like an anchor.

Gives as much as much of himself as he can.

  
 

Mino couldn’t think straight, his heart bursting at the seams - Kim Jinwoo has stolen his breath, his soft and perfect lips fitting over his own. His head explodes in a muddle of colors, greedily taking in everything that Jinwoo was willing to give, kissing him back like his life depended on it.

Everything was moving too fast, hungry and needy. _Just why haven’t they done this before?_ Jinwoo had been with him all this time. Mino’s hand snakes around Jinwoo’s bare waist, fingers tingling as they slid around Jinwoo’s skin. Hearing a loud gasp, his fingers stilled.

 _“God, Mino.”_ Jinwoo breathed out, lips sliding away from his mouth.

It was a long time again before neither one of them spoke. Mino’s heartbeat started to race faster, faster than he thought humanly possible. He gazed at Jinwoo, drinking in all of him. From his face to his neck, his shoulders, his chest, the curve of his hips and everything further down. Every bit of him was beautiful and when he met his gaze again, his eyes were shining.

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t get the words out. But he knew he had to, he needed to.

Jinwoo had always been the braver and bolder one between them, but this time he knew he had to be just as brave and just as bold.

 _“Jinwoo.”_ Mino started, looking into Jinwoo’s eyes.

His breath catches in his throat, hands shaking. He shook his head hoping to be firm, wishing for strength - trying to dispel all the stupid things he’s got milling in his head, from his insecurities to his doubts, all the wasted chances he regrets not taking.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

He waited a moment, Jinwoo remained impassive. He drew him closer, noticing that he was shivering.

 _“Say something.”_ Mino urged him, he couldn’t bare the silence, it was driving him insane.

 _“I know.”_ Jinwoo says quietly. _“I’ve always known. But I couldn’t be sure.”_

Mino’s head started to buzz, heart still beating erratically. _“Did you ever think of leaving?”_ His heart started to hurt but he had to know. _“When you left, did you think about not coming back to me at all?”_

Jinwoo shifts to face him, eyes filling with intensity.

 _“Never. Not even once.”_ he affirmed, _“I couldn’t even if I tried, my heart will always lead me back to you.”_

 

Mino’s heart felt like it would burst into pieces, the pit of his stomach burns, eyes shaking. It was pointless to pretend and act cooly, Jinwoo would see through him like he had always done. There were no denying his feelings, Jinwoo was everywhere. _Mino’s everything._ His mind is filled with thoughts of him, coursing through his veins, beating through his heart. He’s done hiding behind a mask, hiding behind a faux facade.

 _“I need you.”_ the words fell from his lips. _“I love you, Jinwoo. Please stay.”_

It felt like a century had passed before Jinwoo responded, Mino’s heart falling into his stomach. _“Tell me what you really want, Mino.”_

 _“I want you.”_ Mino answered back, voice coming out timidly. _“All of you.”_

 _“Then take me.”_ Jinwoo smiles, the corner of his lips quirking up. Jinwoo was _beauty incarnate_ , the word itself embodied into human flesh. An irrefutable fact, there was no disputing it.

 _“Are you sure?”_ He asked. Mino couldn’t really explain what he was feeling. He couldn’t even believe that this was happening. _“I’ve never done this before.”_ he admitted honestly.

 _“Very.”_ Jinwoo responded, chuckling. _“You’ll be fine. Do whatever you want.”_

  
 

Mino closed his eyes and braced himself, taking a deep breath, he breathed out slowly. He could feel the butterflies sticking to the top of his stomach, tickling his ribcage. The sun has set, plunging his room in darkness, save for the moon spilling its radiant essence in his room.

He’s never done anything like this before. Everything to him was new.

Jinwoo has unraveled his seams, _there is no going back_.

Jinwoo breathed in, Mino watches the slow rise and fall of his chest. He drops his mouth down, the flickering blue of the pulse in his neck serving as a marker. He sucked on the skin there, making Jinwoo keen, his eyes shutting tightly. The two of them fitted perfectly, their hips grinding, the friction becoming too much.

Mino felt like he would self-combust as Jinwoo’s lips traced along his throat, tiny shivers wracking his frame. Jinwoo’s hand finds him in the dark, wrapping around him gently and pumping him slowly, Mino’s eyes fluttering to the back of his head.

Everything was hot and muddled; Jinwoo was making tiny moaning sounds against his skin. _“Mino, please.”_ Jinwoo pleads, his breath warm on his ear. _“I need you.”_ he says voice shaking violently.

Jinwoo took over from there, guiding Mino as best as he could. Mino prepared him slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt him in any way possible. He pushed forward slowly, Jinwoo inhaling hard and biting his lips as he breached the first ring of muscle. As he pushed further, Jinwoo cried out, hips jerking involuntarily, Mino leaned down closing the space between them. His thoughts had long stopped making sense, all he knows is that kissing Jinwoo felt right, he felt like home.

 _“Move for me.”_ Jinwoo tells him, and Mino does very slowly feeling a bit of pressure and a bit of pain. This was all new to him and he couldn’t decide which sensation he was feeling but more than anything he watches Jinwoo’s face, wondering if the expression he wore is one of pleasure or if it was of pain. He stays still again trying to get accustomed to the tight heat surrounding him, waiting for Jinwoo to get used to the feeling of having him inside.

He kisses Jinwoo slowly, the butterflies in his stomach start to do a crazy dance. Jinwoo tilts his head, his hand weaving into Mino’s hair, tongues touching languidly. Mino tries pushing in this time and Jinwoo’s fingers dig into his shoulders hard. Something felt different, Jinwoo shudders leaning against him. He shifts his hips, pushing himself into Jinwoo’s heat and grazing the sacred spot within him in a contained rhythm. His head spins, desire flooding his veins and before he knows it, control is lost and chaos was unleashed.

They kiss with teeth and tongue, sucking biting. He wants to mark every bit of Jinwoo’s skin he can reach, swallowing every moan and whimper he emits. They fall into a rhythm, the heat in his stomach growing unbearable. He thrusts into Jinwoo’s tight heat, orgasm building. Jinwoo whimpers and shudders under him, beautifully meeting his thrusts. They were _joined together_ , moving together, lost in the throes of pleasure they’ve built together. Reaching higher and higher with every touch, every kiss, and every thrust.

Mino wanted him, more than anything. Inside and out, in every way possible. _God, he was an idiot for taking this for granted._ For denying himself what he had always wanted. He wanted Jinwoo now, he wanted Jinwoo tomorrow and the days after that to follow. He wanted him forever, wanted to be with him until he drew his final breath into this world.

The burning in his belly intensifies, hips snapping again and again, getting more desperate. Jinwoo keens against him, cumming untouched between them, incredibly tightening around him as they reached their place of perfection together. The room is dark and Mino can literally see white stars, cumming hard and fast, emptying himself into Jinwoo.

 

Mino doesn’t move, Jinwoo’s arms wrap around him as they rode out their orgasm together.

 _“Are you really are a virgin?”_ Jinwoo inquires minutes later. Mino slides out of him and collapses beside him, kissing his back.

 _“Why-y?”_ Mino mumbles, heat creeping into his face. _“Was it bad?”_

He hears Jinwoo start laughing; he rolls over and presses his lips against Mino gently. _“Not at all. You were fucking amazing.”_

Mino’s eyebrows wiggled at the compliment and Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

 _“So, does this mean...”_ Jinwoo’s eyes were shining, face highlighted by the soft glow of the moon. _“...you’re keeping me?”_

 _“I don’t know.”_ Mino answers and Jinwoo raises a brow at him. _“You might just be the death of me.”_

 _“I’ve had it with you.”_ Jinwoo tells him, pulling away. _“I’m going home.”_

Mino pulls him back, laughing. _“You can’t go. You have to take responsibility for me.”_ He kisses Jinwoo lightly, sweet and intimate. _“The answer is fucking, YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES.”_ Mino flicks Jinwoo’s forehead playfully, _“Don’t you go anywhere else, you’re mine.”_

 

* * *

 

It was Christmas Eve and Mino is standing outside, snow slowly falling around him. He tries to catch the flakes in his gloved hands, tuning out the sound of the overwhelming crowd around him.  Everything was still in splashes of gray but the inky black sky and the flickering glow of lights made everything look like they were sparkling in his eyes. He feels an elbow poke his rib and he turns to find Seunghoon staring at him, most of his face hidden under his scarf, save for his eyes flickering in mild amusement. When Mino stares at him hard, he almost sees the bright blue color of Senghoon’s scarf.

 _“What?”_ he asks him, feeling self-conscious.

Seunghoon shrugs, and although he can’t see it, he knows that there’s a wide smile hidden under his hyung’s scarf. _“Welcome back, Mino.”_ He feels a comforting hand pat his back. _“You did it.”_

He falls silent, unsure of what to say. It’s been years since he last stood amongst a crowd as big as this one. He used to feel different, used to feel insecure, used to hate that everyone but him can see the brilliant hues this world had to offer.

But now something is different. _Something has changed._

He no longer feels lost, no longer feels the need to hide. Anger and resentment has left his heart completely, his heart filling with the warmth of love Jinwoo has filled it with. His world might be only of grays but he’s got the most amazing person in the world in it. His buzzing energy was infectious, his smile far radiant than the sun, hungry kisses on inky nights, desperate touches under the veil of darkness.

Mino smiles, his Jinwoo is polychromatic. From the red flush of his skin, to the blues of his veins, the gentle brown in his eyes, the soft pink that paints his lips. His world of grayness ruptures into profound colors whenever Jinwoo is around.

Now he no longer doubts, _Jinwoo is his soulmate_. Not just his soulmate, his life partner.

The crowd goes abuzz and Mino pulls away from his musings. He watches the crowd before him thin out, Jinwoo walking towards him with Taehyun. He’d seen the girls looking, whispering - and the boys around aren’t any different. _Good Lord, just how lucky is he that he ends up catching someone so wonderful?_

Jinwoo shines in his eyes amidst the crowd of grays, the only splash of color is his world, the flush in his cheeks made him appear even more endearing in Mino’s eyes.

Kang Seungyoon’s voice start floating in the wintry air, Taehyun stands beside Seunghoon and takes his hand, Jinwoo does the same, swaying cutely as he did so. Kang Seungyoon’s face greets them from one of the big screens outside the arena, a huge smile plastered on his face. Mino and Seunghoon exchanged glances and sighed as their boyfriends gushed over the puppy looking rock star.

December 24, 2015 - Mino’s debut back into the real world. Which also happens to be the date of Kang Seungyoon’s final concert for his tour. The four of them were lined up outside the arena, waiting to get in. There was no way that Mino was gonna let his Jinwoo go off on his own and see another man, especially this one. He sighs once again, growing worried. His Jinwoo is so pretty, _what if Kang Seungyoon spots him in the crowd and tries to woo him?_ He doesn’t know where they’re sitting but he wishes that they’d be very far away from the front.

He feels Jinwoo tug him, his grip on his hand tightening, he turns to face him, lips pursed. Jinwoo smiles and fixes his scarf for him. _“You’re worried over nothing.”_ Jinwoo tells him, chuckling. _“You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”_

He hears Seunghoon laugh from behind him but it dies into a sputter, most likely Taehyun’s doing. He glares hard at Kang Seungyoon still talking on the screen and that’s when he senses it. Jinwoo tugging his scarf, until their lips met.

 _“I love you, you idiot.”_ Jinwoo tells him when they parted. _“Stop thinking about stupid things.”_

Mino’s heart races, he reaches for Jinwoo this time, grabbing him by the waist - crashing their lips together as he held him in place. He hears Seunghoon start laughing again, Taehyun following after. People are watching, snow is falling, but Mino doesn’t care. Behind his closed lids, the world explodes in color and when he looks into Jinwoo’s sparkling eyes, everything just looks and feels a hundred times better.

 


End file.
